A Toute Vitesse
by MayeLamker
Summary: Non, c'est faux il n'est pas rancunier! Enfin, pas trop. Ou pourquoi Steve ne doit pas provoquer Tony lorsque c'est lui qui conduit...


_**Encore un OS qui traînait. Va vraiment falloir que j'organise mon ordi un de ces jours... Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçues sur les précédents par ailleurs :D **_

_**Donc, ce petit OS (oui, encore un petit) m'a juste servi de passe-temps quand je m'ennuyais (pendant un bac blanc, oui je sais c'est mal...) et j'ai décidé de le partager.**_

* * *

**-T'aurais pas dû dire ça, Cap', **souffla Barton en se balançant sur sa chaise. **Ou alors tu aurais du attendre qu'on rentre.**

**-Pourquoi? Ça va jeter un froid sur la soirée?**

**-Non, Stark ne se vexera pas pour si peu. Il n'est pas rancunier au point de ficher en l'air leur levée de fonds.**

**-Alors quoi?**

**-Disons que même s'il n'est pas **_**si rancunier que ça**_**, **fit Romanoff, c'est quand même avec sa voiture qu'on y va.

**-Et?**

**-Bah, c'est lui conduit, **termina la russe avec un rictus.

**-Et?**

Les deux espions échangèrent un regard amusé un bref regard amusé qui ne lui échappa pas.

**-Oh, rien, tu verras bien par toi même.**

* * *

**-Où est Banner? **Demanda Barton.

**-Déjà à la salle, il a préféré y aller avant nous, **répondit la russe. **Il n'est pas encore assez fou pour monter avec nous, **ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

**-Tu m'étonnes**, répondit l'archer tout aussi doucement.

Il s'avança vers la Spyder et sauta sur la banquette arrière où l'espionne vint le rejoindre. Derrière eux, Rogers fit une grimace.

**-Rogers, devant! T'attends quoi, on est en retard! **aboya Stark en se glissant derrière le volant sans avoir prit le temps d'enfiler sa veste de costume.

Rogers déglutit puis s'exécuta, claquant la porte doucement. Il entendit le petit rire de Barton à l'arrière et recommença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil: Romanoff s'était calée au fond de son siège, bras croisés tranquillement et l'archer avait décidé de s'asseoir carrément sur le dossier du siège. Les deux arboraient des sourires de requins. Le soldat n'en fut pas rassuré. Stark démarra la voiture et fit jouer les gaz quelques secondes. Tournant la tête vers le conducteur, il remarqua l'air concentré/amusé de celui-ci. Ça non plus c'était pas bon. Du tout.

**-Tony… Tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce matin?**

**-Quoi? Oh, ça… Non pas du tout.**

Il sourit de toute ses dents et enfila une paire de lunettes de soleil.

**-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais, c'était rien du tout.**

**-Tant mieux. J'ai cru pendant un moment que-**

**-Enfin, je ne t'en veux **_**pas trop.**_

D'un geste fluide il abaissa le frein à main et enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur. Les pneus de l'Audi crissèrent et laissèrent deux traînées noires sur le bitume. Ils foncèrent à toute allure vers Los Angeles, et l'enfer commença.

* * *

**-Je m'excuse! **Cria Rogers pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

**-Quoi? Parle plus fort, je t'entends pas! **Hurla Stark en retour.

**-JE-M'EX-CU-SE! Par pitié, ralentis!**

**-Tu infuses? Comprends pas! **Fit l'ingénieur avec un sourire narquois.

Il accéléra encore. Rogers s'enfonça dans son siège, pâle comme un linge, yeux fermés, concentré pour ne pas vider le contenu de son estomac sur le sol de la voiture. A l'arrière, Romanoff restait complètement impassible, stoïque si ce n'était son rictus et Barton levait les bras en l'air en criant de joie, savourant la vitesse et le contact de l'air sur son visage.

**-La limitation de vitesse n'est pas à Mach 1! **Protesta Rogers.

**-Ah bon?**

Il ne ralentit pas pour autant.

* * *

Stark pila devant l'entrée du Disney Concert Hall, sans se départir de son sourire. Rogers aurait été content de le lui effacer s'il n'avait pas été trop occupé à se jeter à plat ventre sur le tapis rouge, respirant lourdement. Il remercia tout les déités connues d'être encore en vie, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de retrouver la terre ferme sous lui. Les trois autres descendirent tranquillement et lorsque Stark passa à sa hauteur, il lui attrapa la cheville.

**-Plus-jamais! **Haleta-t-il.

L'ingénieur leva un sourcil, amusé par le teint légèrement verdâtre du soldat étalé de tout son long sur le sol.

**-Heh! Puni!**

Il lâcha le milliardaire qui partit à l'intérieur rejoindre Pepper. Barton vint s'accroupir à côté de lui.

**-Je t'avais prévenu, **dit-il avant de partir avec Romanoff à la suite de Stark.

Rogers soupira. Banner apparut dans son champ de vision et lui offrit une main amicale pour l'aider à se relever. Il accepta l'aide généreuse du physicien et se releva en époussetant son costume au passage.

**-C'est à cause de ce matin, non?**

Rogers acquiesça, Banner laissa échapper un petit rire.

**-C'est pour ça que je ne monte jamais avec lui, une fois ça m'a amplement suffit. Il conduit comme il vole.**

**-Oui, j'ai remarqué…**

* * *

Malheureusement pour lui, Pepper n'avait plus de place dans sa voiture pour le retour. Stark, Barton et Romanoff étaient tous les trois appuyés contre la voiture avec ces sourires mesquins qu'il avait appris à détester depuis le début de la soirée. C'est avec une plainte étouffée semblable à celle d'un animal agonisant qu'il se dirigea vers eux en traînant des pieds.

**-Prêt pour un deuxième tour? **Lança Romanoff.

**-J'ai le choix?**

**-Oui, tu peux aussi courir derrière nous.**

Il crut vraiment que le sort s'acharnait sur lui: il commençait à considérer cette option comme plus sage lorsqu'une goutte d'eau vint s'écraser sur son front, rapidement suivie par d'autres.

* * *

**-Le but de la conduite, c'est de conduire! Par d'essayer de franchir le mur du son en évitant les gouttes d'eau!**

**-Tais-toi, tu n'y connais rien, **fit joyeusement Stark..

**-Et arrêtes de prendre les virages comme ça, je vais finir sur la route!**

**-Hé hé hé hé….**

* * *

**-Pourquoi Steve est dehors en train de vomir? **Demanda Pepper.

Stark haussa les épaules, essayant de paraître innocent.

**-Il a été méchant.**

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Au secours…**

* * *

_**J'avais bien dit que c'était court^^ Ayez pitié, laissez moi quand même savoir ce que vous en pensez :)**_

_**(Et à propos de ce que Steve a bien pu dire pour que Tony se sente le besoin de le lui faire payer... franchement je n'en ai aucune idée! Faudra que je trouve, en attendant, libre à vous de l'imaginer!)**_

_**A une prochaine fois!**_

_**Maye.**_


End file.
